tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cree^^3
Hi cree your charcter looks great how did you maker her. No more werewolves. If you change it to a different speices i'll accept you :D and you can have two characters :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 06:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah you can join it WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 06:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cree! I just wanted to ask would you like to sign up to my camp Total Drama: the next new designer? You can only sign up 3 characters. The camp will start Saturday, July 23th. Hope you sign in! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 13:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Great! Who do you want to sign up as? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I have the labels, please? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You`re in! Thanks for signing in! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I get a picture of Izabela, please? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I checked, but it wasn`t there. :( Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 14:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ok then, thanks! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 15:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you check Totally Artsy Island? Theres something important there. ;) Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 08:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Er, no I asked you an important question. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 09:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I will judge though. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 09:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Rickymaru Picture I need a picture of Rickymaru, made from a Duncan picture. Rex told me you could make it. I'll give the details *He's the only Ninja who wears a half mask *Rickymaru's hair is white and his left eye has a scar running through it. *His Ninja costume is greyish-brown *He carries a sword on his back but doesn't use it. *His eyes are black Also, try to add a bit of blood on his costume. Would you be able to make this?Shun Goku Satsu!(Raging Demon) 02:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It's a mask that covers the lower part of the face; Mouth, chin, tip of nose, ectra. thats a half mask The 15 worlds it says audition on the talk page and sure you can by the way is mari whatever her name is hispanic just wondering I Love DIGIMON ^_^ 21:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) her full name translated to english means : Maria from blood Sounds weird I Love DIGIMON ^_^ 21:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 things : 1. you can sign up as 2 people in The 15 Worlds 2. have you ever heard of ------> I Love DIGIMON ^_^ 22:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Here i'll spell it out for you D-I-G-I-M-O-N kk I Love DIGIMON ^_^ 22:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello i just wanted to say that in The 15 Worlds at some point characters can receive a higher class EX : White mage ------> Wizard Black mage -------> Dark Sorcerer Warrior ----------> Knight Ninja --------> Samurai THANKS I like Digimon ^_^ 19:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) First challenge is up! You must make Dora, Izabela, and Dolores in their swimsuits. You can leave it on my talk page. Good luck! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Join my art camp!Takeonthekiller1 For your next challenge, you must make Dora, Izabela, and Dolores in their school uniforms, since school just started (sadly.) Leave it on gallery mode or on my talk page. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 06:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, Clara isn`t on Total Drama: the next new designer. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! So unfortunately, Children of the Gods isn't very popular so I shut it down. But... I made a new ART CAMP called Fit In Or Stand Out! And from what I can see, you like art camps, since you're in Total Drama: Show Down as Clara! This was just my way to make up for not having Children of the Gods! Check it out! Bye! I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 01:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. But if you end up getting eliminated, I still need 14 people for Fit In Or Stand Out, so... [[Profile (Aquamarine) {Normal} I'm Simply page (Violet) {Small} An Everyday Contributions (Gold) {Big} Hero.]] 16:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Next challenge: Make your character in a costume. Just any kind of costume! Please say what your character is dressed up as! Leave the design on gallery mode or on my talkpage when it`s done. You better do this challenge for Izabela and Dolores, or they are 'automatically eliminated. 'Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 10:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) lol i saw xD-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) nd u finished the challenge JUST in time,-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) go & vote & start the next challenge :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Next challenge: design party outfits for Dora and Izabela. Leave them on gallery mode or on my talkpage. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New challenge for Total Drama: the next new designer. The challenge is to make your characters into a gothic style. You can leave it on gallery mode or on my talkpage. Good luck! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 10:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge for Total Drama: the next new designer is to make a design for your character that's based of on your favorite character from the Total Drama Series. Good luck! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 05:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) New challenge for Total Drama: the next new designer: Dress Dora up as a cavewoman. You must do this challenge or Dora will get eliminated! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 15:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) lol ok x)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The last challenge for Total Drama: the next new designer is to make a photo with your character celebrating on it that says "Congratulations, Dora!" for example. This challenge will determain the winner. Now, since you had to work on your school project, I didn't give you strikes for the day, but in the next challenge is you don't do it, you're out. So please message me if you can do the challenge or not, kay? Good luck! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 16:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol i really like your new Dora design. Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 12:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem lol Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 14:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cree ^_^ Haven't seen ya in a while :P I just made an awesome new cam- I'm getting offtopic xD well hi again xD I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 14:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cree! Welcome Back! Got Bad Grades? I LIKE TRAINS! I LIKE TRAINS! 14:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's called Paths of Fantasy :P Good luck with the work :P I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 14:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) XROSHEARTS Hi you may remember Johnny10164 well thats me! 'Never Give ' 14:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's BlaineleyRox222 <3 Are you still on Wikia? :D Amddiffynwch fi côn~ 22:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC)